Warrior’s Heart, Lover’s Soul
by DsirinWsdm
Summary: Naruto & Bleach: Some say that Death is only the Beginning… And, for Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata that has never been truer. Through their actions, sins of the past will come to bear and three worlds will never be the same.
1. Perfect

Disclaimer: Naruto is the creation of Masashi Kishimoto. BLEACH is the creation of Tite Kubo. Naruto and BLEACH are the property of said creators, their publishers, and their distributors. No infringement is intended. This is a work of fanfiction and no profit is being made.

Author's Note: See Profile for Author's Note, Commentary, and response to reviews…

"ABC" - Spoken

_ABC_ - Thought

"**ABC"** –Biju/Hollow Spoken

_**ABC**_ – Biju/Hollow Thought

&&&& - Scene Change

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Warrior's Heart, Lover's Soul**

**Chapter One: Perfect**

In a perfect world there'd be no pain…

A scream sounds, an attack wavers, and a body falls.

And, in the moment of distraction that follows, the man with the pinwheel eyes strikes; turning the tide against his opponent in a most brutal yet efficient manner.

In a perfect world there'd be no sorrow…

Endless pain... Pooling blood... Flowing tears…

Two pairs of eyes meet, they hold within them feelings of regret, sorrow, and, most of all, love. Their stare never wavers as they're completely lost in each other, completely forgetting the presence of the two responsible for leaving them in such a sorry state. At least that's until the cerulean pair widen, showing increasing degrees of panic, as their lavender counterparts waver before closing for what maybe their last time.

In a perfect world there'd be no hate…

One body… Two beings… One goal…

Never had they seen the other in such a state. One eerily calm the other shockingly enraged. Their gazes lock expressing their shared feelings and with a nod of the head their shared existence changes forever.

In a perfect world there'd be no fear…

But, sadly, this isn't a perfect world… and for the members of Team Seven, Eight, and, the recently formed, Hebi that was made all the more clear by the maliciously foul charka that has just washed over the countryside.

Every man, woman, and child… every beast, bug, and fowl… every entity for miles froze under its intensity. And, as suddenly as it came it was gone and in its place panic spread once more.

First, that giant explosion appeared in the distance looking like it could swallow the world whole. Only to be followed by that ominous chakra shortly after. Now, the fear of whatever could possibly release such an oppressive feeling was maddening. Yet, within this madness several individuals were able to keep their cool, no matter how slightly that may have been. One of these individuals is named Hatake Kakashi and in place of fear, only one thought filled his mind as he stopped heading for the location of the explosion and looked towards the horizon.

_Naruto…_

In a perfect world, one would always be accepted…

"Dobe…"

"Teme…"

A smirk graces their lips as they glance at the sorry state they're both in. Their eyes shifting from similar shades of crimson to their natural colors of black and blue, as they share a short laugh while basking in the glow of what they've accomplished that day. But, it would not last long as the price of their victory made its self known; the high, cruel price that it is.

In a perfect world, one would always be loved…

"W-What… how…"

"Hey there, Hime…"

At the sound of his voice, her gaze instantly locks with his and in their meeting nothing need be said as the joy, relief, and love they feel at that moment can be found within their eyes.

A bright smile fills his face as he gently kisses her on the forehead. Pulling away his smile fades, becoming serious, as he glances off into space for a moment before smiling sadly, stating, "There isn't much time, but we have a plan…"

In a perfect world, one would always "end" alongside the one they love…

But, sadly, this isn't a perfect world… but, sometimes, if only for a moment it appears that way. And, for Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata, they wouldn't have it any other way.

"Hey…. Kakashi-sensei… You're late…"

"Naruto… I-I'm sorry…"

The sight that greeted Kakashi as he arrived at the source of the all-too familiar chakra was something that would haunt him to the day he dies.

Blood… Gore… Death… these are things a ninja expects to see upon the field of battle, yet if sane wishes they didn't. Such, is the case for Kakashi as his mismatched eyes scan the scene before him.

Trees tore asunder, flame-scorched earth, a mutilated corpse, and the broken, beaten bodies of his comrades littering the crater-strewn countryside is what greeted Kakashi and it sickened him to his very core.

Lying in a crater to his left is what's left of Hoshigaki Kisame, once known as an S-Class Criminal, the Scourge of the Mist, and an Akatsuki member. Now, he's been reduced to nothing more than a bloody clump of flesh.

Kakashi looks to Naruto, who shrugs his shoulders before laughing.

"Bastard, got off easy… hurting my Hime like that, ain't that right, Hinata-chan…?"

"Y-You got him… real good, Naruto-kun…" states Hinata, laying her head against his shoulder as she wraps his arm around her even tighter.

"Yeah… all for you, always for you…" Naruto replies, burying his nose in Hinata's hair, causing her to let loose a free yet tense laugh.

Kakashi watches the young duo interact and can't help but feel that he's missing something. They're sitting under what's left of a tree, partly hidden by the shade offered by its remaining branches. Naruto sits with his back against the trunk with Hinata sitting between his legs snuggled into his chest.

Kakashi scans the area once more noticing that something's off, missing, his eyes widening as he realizes exactly what, more like whom, that is.

"Itachi… Yamoto… What happened to…?"

Naruto and Hinata glance around the clearing then at each other before looking back to Kakashi, shrugging their shoulders, replying, "Hmm… You say something, Kakashi-sensei…?"

Their answer has the desired effect with Kakashi nearly falling over as their laughter fills the almost barren clearing that was once a path passing through a lush forest.

"We're kidding, Kakashi-sensei… Yamoto should be lying around here somewhere…"

"I got him."

The trio turns to see Sai arrive with Yamoto thrown over his shoulder. Moments later, the clearing is suddenly full of activity as the remaining members of Team Seven and Eight arrive.

"Damn… What happened here?"

"Sorry, about that… I got a little carried away."

At the sound of his voice, the new arrivals turn to where Naruto and Hinata sit. Their eyes widen, not only from the shock of the intimate position they're in but from the sight of their condition.

"Oh God… Naruto… Hinata…"

Sakura starts rushing towards them but is stopped by Kakashi. She looks at him with confused eyes but he simply shakes his head, saying, "Check on, Yamoto."

"But… they're…"

"There's nothing you can do… now, see to Yamoto."

Sakura looks from Kakashi to Naruto and Hinata before nodding her head in agreement, despite how much it hurts her to do so. Everyone remains frozen in place until Kiba notices where Sakura is heading.

"Hey, why aren't you…"

He's silenced by Shino placing a hand on his shoulder. Their eyes meet, Shino saying, "Don't…"

Kiba growls in frustration but, like Sakura before him, he nods in understanding. He turns his back to his friends as Akamaru, sensing his partner's distress, licks his hand.

"I'm all right… it's them you should be worried about."

Sai, having put Yamoto down for Sakura to examine, kneels before Naruto and Hinata. Looking them over, he nods his head, smiling, he states, "I see you held your own, Dick-less… you too, Sunshine"

Everyone in the clearing freezes as they look to the smiling young man with stares of disbelief. The silence that had descended upon the clearing is shattered as Naruto and Hinata start laughing, loudly.

"You bet your ass I did, Ink-blot! As, for being dick-less… well, I bet Hinata-chan would beg to differ. Ain't that right, Hime…?"

Feeling all eyes on her, Hinata surprises them all by smiling brightly before stating, "I-If Naruto-kun's d-dick-less than that's one big kunai poking my behind."

Hinata turns to Naruto who blushes, as he rubs the back of his head laughing. Noticing the shocked looks on everyone present, he leans forward and whispers into her ear, "God, I love it when my Hime's bold…"

Leaning back, Hinata delivers the final blow to everyone's fragile nerves by kissing Naruto on the lips, before whispering in reply, "I know… only for you, always for you…"

The sound of a body hitting the ground breaks everyone out of their stupor, as they look to find Kiba's passed out. Again, laughter fills the air as Naruto, Hinata, Sai, and, shockingly, Shino laugh at their fallen comrade. They're soon joined by Sakura and Kakashi as they overcome their initial shock as realization hits them. But, the jovial atmosphere is shattered as Kakashi tries to regain control of the situation.

"All right, well, um… Congratulations, Naruto and Hinata… but, let's refocus. Naruto, Itachi… He was here, right…? So, what happened to him?"

All eyes are on Naruto as his entire demeanor changes. Sighing, he lays his head upon Hinata's shoulder before beginning to explain.

"Well, about that… You'd better wake him. Since, it'd be better to ask the Teme…"

"Ask me what, Dobe…"

Everyone, looking up, falls into defensive stances as their eyes fall upon the visage of Uchiha Sasuke. Sitting up in the tree, Naruto and Hinata are sitting under; Sasuke looks down upon his former comrades and smirks at the look of utter befuddlement upon his former sensei's face.

_Was he there the entire time, I didn't even sense him…_

The air is obviously tense as Team Seven gaze upon their former member; for Kakashi, a failed student, for Sakura, a childhood crush and teammate, and for Naruto, a comrade, a rival, a brother. Yet, the mood is shattered as laughter erupts from a familiar source.

"Have a nice nap, Teme… Hey, when'd you change…? Anyway, nice look… really screams brooding avenger."

"See… that's what I said, but you had to go hitting me."

Everyone looks to see a young man wearing the same cloak as Sasuke entering the clearing. He's carrying a large zanbato against his shoulder that's instantly recognized by the members of Team Seven, but before they can comment on it another voice is heard, this one female.

"Yeah, well, that's what you get, Suigetsu… insulting Sasuke-kun like that."

"Oh, it's Sasuke-kun, is it… and since when are you two so close… huh, Karin?"

The young woman in question, a redhead with equally red eyes wearing glasses and the same cloak as the other two, blushing, stutters while trying to find a cover for her slip of the tongue. But, she doesn't get a chance as Naruto yet again makes his presence known.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei… Catch!"

Kakashi without looking catches what Naruto threw at him, dropping it upon noticing what it is. Shock is the only word that can describe the look upon his face as he looks down upon the severed arm lying at his feet. He looks to Naruto, his eyes asking, maybe even begging, for confirmation of what he believes that arm to represent.

"Like I told Sasuke, it's time for him to focus on the second part of his dream… cause part one is officially complete."

Naruto's laughter follows and is all that's heard within the clearing as everyone is too stunned by what they've heard to react. But, those who know the blonde well hear something different in his laughter, something manic.

Hinata reaches up, running a hand along the side of his face, quieting him instantly. Naruto sighs contently as she traces the whisker-like marks on his cheek. Mouthing, I'm okay, Naruto looks away from Hinata to face the last Uchiha.

"I'm sorry…"

Those two simple words cause Sasuke to look from his brother's served arm, lying at Kakashi's feet, to the eyes of his one-time rival. What lies within those blue orbs nearly causes the last Uchiha to gasp. He leaps down from where he sits landing next to the blond and his girl. He sighs, thinking of that look.

The look of one who is truly tired, someone who faces a great unknown, both fearing and welcoming it, it's the look Uchiha Itachi wore in his final moments.

"What are you apologizing for…?"

"It was your vengeance to be dealt… I-I had no right interfering…"

"Yeah… thanks for the thought… at least, it ended at our hands, right…?"

Grinning, Naruto replies, "Of course… Like you could have done it without me…?"

Sasuke replies with a grunt causing Naruto and Hinata to laugh. Despite how seemingly relaxed the trio seems with each other, everyone else remains silent as the tension amongst them only seems to build with each passing moment. At least, that's until Kiba makes his rejoining of the conscious known by stating the obvious.

"Um, sorry to interrupt, but aren't we supposed to be capturing his emo-ass?"

That statement would serve to all but shatter the mounting tension as he's nearly knocked back into unconscious, by two blows to the head, while hearing dual shouts of "Sasuke isn't emo!"

It's following this that a third stranger makes his presence known, as he admonishes one of Kiba's attackers for her actions.

"Control of one's emotions is a virtue… attacking a member of an enemy party when we have a tentative peace in place… not so much."

"Shut up, Jugo… this coming from the part-time lunatic… and I'm not the only one who hit him. Pinky, here, did too."

"Hey, who the hell are you calling Pinky, Red?"

"That'd be you… So, what's it to you?"

"Listen here, you…?"

Staring each other down, the two girls are just about to forget all their training and let things degrade into a simple cat-fight when a muffled voice catches their and everyone else's attention. They turn to see Naruto speaking softly to Hinata, so softly that they can just barely hear what's being said.

"It's all right… I'm here and I'll be joining you soon… so, don't be afraid…"

"I'm not… I-I just wish…"

"Me too… remember, stay close I'll be right behind you."

"I will… I-I know she's telling the truth… right, Naruto-kun…"

"I hope so, Hime… cause I'd be lost without you."

"God, I love you, so much."

"I know, and I love you too, Hinata… always."

Leaning down, he captures her lips with his own for what would be the last time. Pulling away, he looks into her beautiful eyes overflowing with love and watches as they slowly dull, signifying that the young life of the future Uzumaki Hinata has come to an end.

Kissing her forehead, Naruto gently closes her eyes, whispering, "I'll see you soon, Hime."

Releasing a staggered sob, Naruto struggles to keep his emotions in check as he tightens his embrace on her. Managing to calm himself, he calls for Shino and Sai to help him with her body. They gently pull her away from him, only to struggle to keep from dropping her at the sight that greets them. The entire front of Naruto's person is drenched in blood as is the ground he sits upon.

"It's not my blood."

The meaning of Naruto's sorrow-filled statement is gathered at the horrifying sight that is Hinata's back – or what's left of it. From just below her neck to right above her rear, all her skin and a large amount of flesh is simply gone.

"Samehada… I-I healed what I could… using the fox's chakra… it had stopped the bleeding and re-grew some of the flesh but only enough for me to stabilize her…"

Surprising everyone present, as Naruto speaks; Sasuke removes his cloak and lays it out so that they may rest Hinata upon it. Naruto looks up at him with grateful eyes, to which Sasuke simply nods his head before leaning against the tree Naruto's sitting under.

"Speaking of Samehada… what happened to it?"

Naruto looks to the one called Suigetsu and after a moment begins laughing at the white haired youth.

"What's so funny, Jinchuriki?"

His question is met with silence from everyone else present, except Naruto who only proceeds to laugh even harder. His response, or lack thereof, only serves to infuriate the young Hebi member.

"Dammit, I'm talking to you… Who the hell do…?"

His question is never finished as quicker than anybody can follow Naruto appears before Suigetsu. Grabbing him by the head, his hand covering his prey's mouth, Naruto effortlessly lifts him off the ground.

"Shhh… Now, you want to know who the hell I am… Well, I am Uzumaki Naruto, once Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune and now holder of your fate… Tell me, Graverobber, do you wish to live…?"

It's at that moment that everyone makes a harrowing discovery, noticing that Naruto is holding Suigetsu up with his left hand because he no longer has a right one.

Seeing their shocked expressions, Naruto laughs, saying, "He took my arm, so I took his."

Everyone instantly knows who he's referring to, as some glance to the severed limb laying several feet away still wearing the Akatsuki ring. Their attention is instantly captured as Naruto, suddenly, begins to release an ungodly amount of chakra as right before their eyes, in seconds, he enters his three-tailed state.

"Well, I'm waiting… what's your answer?"

Suigetsu's answer is a muffled cry, as the charka surrounding Naruto begins to slightly burn him, as Naruto appears to be entering his four-tailed state.

_My God… is he actually controlling the transformation…?_

Sakura and Sai calmly approach Naruto as they remember all to well what happened the last time he went four-tail.

"Naruto-kun… are you all right?"

Turning to face Sakura, she finds herself staring at the enlarged, feral features of the three-tailed state as he appears to be on the verge of going four-tailed. Surprisingly, she receives a cheerful answer as a gruff, guttural, growl-like voice responds, "Of course, Sakura-chan, everything's fine… I'm just putting this bastard in his place."

"Oh… okay, just asking."

Turning back to his prey, Naruto asks, smiling, "Now, where was I… Oh, right, so how about it? Do you wish to live or do you want to join Kisame as a stain on the countryside?"

Everyone watches the transformation continue and to their shock they come to find nine tails wagging behind Naruto as it comes to an end. Yet, unlike the last time he went past three tails, Naruto remains in control, seemingly unharmed by the foul chakra, and completely humanoid in appearance.

The Chakra shell encasing him has become a dark blackish-red but remains see-through. The only part of him that resembles his previous transformation into his four-tailed state is his left hand and the shell's right arm which are oily-black and claw-like.

"Naruto-kun, I believe he's sorry… so, please, release him. I believe your chakra's poisonous in this state, correct?"

Naruto looks to Sai, clearly surprised by his interference. He smiles playfully at his friend and asks, "Why do you care… do you know this bastard?"

Sai looks to Suigetsu, his expression giving nothing away, before replying, "Perhaps, in another life…"

Naruto laughs darkly before bringing Suigetsu to eye-level, stating, "Well, I guess, I'll take the fear in your eyes to mean you want to live…"

Naruto glances at Sai than Suigetsu before smirking, stating, "But, I don't really give a damn…"

Naruto lifts Suigetsu in the air as his nine tails stop wagging before lining themselves up with the Hebi member, they become thin and blade like, preparing to impale the struggling Mist nin. Suddenly, the other two Hebi members jump into action but as suddenly as their attack begins it comes to a sudden halt as they find themselves grabbed by Naruto's tails.

Laughing, Naruto retracts the tails bringing them before him. Looking them over, he smirks, asking, "Whatever should I do with you three…?"

His remaining tails begin to line themselves up again, but before Naruto can go any further, Sasuke clears his throat from where he remains leaning against the tree Naruto and Hinata was sitting under.

Naruto shrugs his shoulders, laughing, replying, "Yeah, you're right… I'm wasting precious time."

Naruto then gently places Jugo and Karin back down before flaring his charka causing everyone present to struggle to keep from passing out, but Suigetsu isn't as lucky. Naruto throws his unconscious husk at his teammates' feet. Landing hard, it's instantly noticed that he's missing something as the large zanbato that once belonged to Momochi Zabuza rests in the grip of one of Naruto's tails.

"Teme, keep your toys in check or I may accidentally break them."

Turning around to face his teammates, Naruto smiles, which is more threatening then comforting in his current state. They're amazed as he exits his tailed state before taking a seat with the large sword in hand under another tree; Naruto proceeds to seal it within a scroll before chucking it to Sai.

"I'd like for the Kubikiri Houcho to be returned to where it belongs, but I have a feeling the thief would simply take it again. So… if or when you think he's worthy, return it to him… If not, give it to Senpai as I think she'd be a better successor anyway… better yet forget that first part and give it to Tenten-chan with my thanks for her help. Tell her I'm sorry I won't get to finish trying to survive her training."

Sai nods, smiling before replying, "Don't worry, I'll handle it."

Naruto smiles before exhaling deeply, he turns to Sasuke who's moved to leaning against the same tree as him again. He looks him over before nodding his head.

"Well, I guess it's obvious what happened here but to set the record straight… We were searching for Mr. Last Uchiha here when we were approached by Kabuto."

Reaching into the tattered remains of his jacket, Naruto pulls out a black notebook and throws it to Kakashi.

"Kabuto left that. He says it's all of Orochimaru's data on the Akatsuki. He said it was a token of thanks… that I inspired him or something. Yamoto was there, of course, so he'll fill you in on the details. Anyway, after we failed to capture him, we were attacked by Itachi and Kisame."

Naruto pauses, as he glances at Hinata's body, before shaking his head.

"Itachi hit Yamoto with Tsukuyomi, right off the bat, and Kisame took out the pooch. Leaving me and Hinata to face them alone. I took Itachi, Hinata… I nearly had the bastard with my Futon: Rasenshuriken (Wind Release: Spiraling Shuriken) but…"

Kakashi steps forward kneeling before his student. Placing a comforting hand upon his shoulder, he asks him to take his time and clearly explain what happened. Naruto nods his head, taking a claming breath, he continues.

"Hinata took on Kisame and she was holding her own as the stupid fool was underestimating her. He was pressuring her into something of a corner when she sprang it on him… the bastard didn't know what hit him."

"What did she hit him with, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smiles brightly, the pride that they see in his eyes is heartwarming, as he looks upon her with unending love.

"Shugohakke Rokujuyon Sho (Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms)… he never knew what hit him. She must have sealed just about every tenketsu in his body, destroying a large amount as well… And, it was the momentary distraction I needed to set Itachi up for my move but…"

Naruto and Sasuke's eyes met and Naruto shakes his head.

"I took what I learned from my fight with that Kakuzu guy and lured him into a false sense of security. Then Hinata hit Kisame with everything she had, momentarily distracting Itachi, which gave me just enough time to overwhelm him, if only for a moment, but just as I was about to land it… I heard..."

Naruto pauses leaving everyone hanging, causing Kiba to ask, "Heard what?"

"Her scream… Kisame's like me in that he has way too much chakra to seal fully. He blew open his tenketsu and… Anyway, the next thing I knew Itachi's lobbed my arm off with a sword like the one's the ANBU carry and I'm down on the ground across from my Hime, who's trying with everything she has to not scream or pass out from the pain. Then time seemed to slow and before I knew it I was outside the fox's cage."

Naruto starts to laugh before becoming sullen in demeanor. Everyone remains still while hanging on his every word. He looks at Kakashi and smirks.

"You know it's funny, we, me and Kyuubi, have never gotten along in our few encounters but at that moment we were of one mind and body. Two goals drove us on: One was to survive, the other, the main one, to maim, to kill, to destroy… The fox gave me free reign of its chakra and we went forward as one, our shared goal was simple - the complete and utter destruction of the ones who harmed our… I mean, my mate… I mean, Hinata… Sorry, things are a bit jumbled in here at the moment."

The possible meaning of his words leaves everyone stumped, except Kakashi who seems to know exactly what Naruto's hinting at and he doesn't appear to like it one bit.

"Well, one thing led to another and Samehada was the first to fall. Oh, trust me, it was a stubborn bitch but I pumped it full of the fox's chakra and it was soon suffering a serve case of explosive indigestion. If anything remains of that damned sword, it should be around here somewhere. As, for Kisame… well, let's just say we've developed a taste for sushi."

Naruto, licking his lips, laughs darkly at the horrified expression on all their faces, but quiets down as he mellows out and lets out a resigned sigh.

"Seeing Kisame fall, Itachi tried to run like the coward he is or was but not before I took his arm. He was surprised to say the least that I stopped at just his arm. But, as I told him, he wasn't mine to kill… Sasuke arrived just in time to handle that, but I helped Itachi along with a Kyuubi-feed Rasenshuriken to the face. There was nothing left…"

Naruto and Sasuke share a moment before grinning at everyone's still shocked expressions. Naruto frowns before continuing, "We may have accomplished our main goal but, sadly, the second wasn't meant to be."

Noticing the sorrowful looks on the faces of those he's come to see as more than friends, but as family, Naruto smiles sadly.

"Come on, don't look at me like that… even if I hadn't lost an arm or my Hinata, my life would still be over. I simply drew upon too much of the fox's chakra; I mean those nine tails weren't for show… It's only because of the fox controlling the amount entering my system at the moment that you're not standing in a Biju-sized crater. Still, it's eating away at me even now as it flows threw my system. Whether it's a day, month, or year from now - I'm going to die… in a most painful way. So, it might as well be now, so I can be with my Hime."

Sakura finally snaps, throwing herself at Naruto, landing in his lap. Leaning into his chest, she embraces him in a sloppy hug before pulling back and staring into his eyes which are full of surprise.

"No, Naruto… No, there's got to be something we can… Tsunade-sama… maybe she can…"

Naruto silences Sakura with a caste kiss on the lips followed by another on the forehead. He pulls her into a hug whispering into her ear, "I've loved you for as long as I can remember. As time passed, I sometimes wondered what type of love was it. Then, one day, I realized it didn't matter… as long as I did. And, I'll continue to do so into the next life. Go; be with the teme, he needs someone to take care of him. I mean, look at the company he keeps…"

Sakura laughs, as she glances at the Hebi members, Suigetsu is still unconscious, Karin huffs at Naruto's statement, and Jugo shrugs his shoulders neither agreeing nor disagreeing.

"See… so please look after each other or who knows what trouble he'll get himself into."

"Naruto… I-I…"

"Thank you for caring, Sakura-chan, but…"

Sakura cuts him off, shaking her head emphatically, "I don't just care… I-I love…"

It's Naruto's turn to cut her short, pulling her against him once more, "I know… I mean, how could you not?"

Sakura laughs as she pulls back slightly, cupping his face with her hands, running her thumbs along his birthmarks as her eyes scan every inch of his face to memory. Smiling mischievously, she quickly dips in capturing Naruto's lips in a passionate kiss. Pulling back, she's proud to see a dazed expression on his face. Giggling, she kisses him on his bare forehead, his hitaite seemingly lost during the battle, before saying loud enough for all to hear, "I love you, Uzumaki Naruto."

They sit there staring into each other's eyes, Naruto at a loss as to what he should say or do at that moment. For so long, hearing this girl, no this woman, say those words were the be-all, end-all of his existence besides becoming Hokage and, now, that he's heard them, he can only sit there in awe of her and those words.

The impact they're having on him is only second to the first time Hinata said those same words to him. As, it was the first time anyone had said such a thing to him after he had all but given up on ever hearing such words.

They're broken out of it by a gentle hand being placed upon Sakura's shoulder. They look up to see Sasuke looking down at them with solemn eyes.

Sakura nods, accepting his hand so that he can help her to her feet. Standing before Sasuke, she gently runs a hand along the side of his face. Their eyes meet and she smiles, nodding at what she sees in his eyes, before pulling her hand away, stepping around him she walks away not looking back at either of her teammates.

"Well, I guess, we've prolonged things long enough… Hey, Sasuke, give me a hand. If I'm going out it'll be on my feet."

Sasuke shakes his head as he pulls Naruto up. Putting Naruto's arm around his shoulders, they stand side by side smirking at each other.

"Like old times, huh, Teme."

"Yeah, me always bailing your ass out, Dobe."

Everyone present, whether they know the Duo's history or not, can't help but smile as the two rivals turned friends laugh together. Their laughter halts as Kakashi comes to stand before them. He looks upon his most surprising student with eyes full of pride. Smiling, that smile that only he can, he laughs saying, "I believe I know what you have in mind… And, I won't try to talk you out of it but…"

Kakashi pauses before shaking his head ruefully. He then surprises everyone present by pulling down his mask and smiling brightly.

"It has been an honor and a privilege to be your sensei, teammate, and friend. Konoha, no life, won't be the same without you."

"Thank you, Kakashi… Watch over them, all of them, please."

"I will, you have my word."

Kakashi steps back, replacing his mask, before standing next to Sakura. She looks him over before jabbing him in the ribs with her elbow, "Not bad… not bad at all."

Kakashi laughs, replying, "Sasuke's not the only one who's had to deal with a fangirl or two."

They share a quick laugh as they watch Kiba and Akamaru approach Naruto. Standing before him, Kiba smirks as he looks him over, laughing; he throws his arm around his shoulder pulling Naruto away from Sasuke who shakes his head as the Dog-boy's antics.

"It's been a blast, man. You've always been one to do it your own way. So, why should now be any different?"

"You're one to talk."

"True, true… Anyway, thanks… for making her happy. If anyone deserved to be, it was her."

"Yeah, well, thanks for being there when I couldn't. She loved you all, you know that right? You, Akamaru, Shino, and Kurenai were the family she always needed, always wanted. Thanks, for giving her that."

Kiba steps away from Naruto, his back to him, before turning around a cocky smile upon his face.

"It's been something else… knowing you, man. Take care of her on the other side."

Kiba extends his hand which Naruto gladly accepts, shaking it firmly.

"You know I will."

Nodding, Kiba turns away to find Shino standing next to him; Kiba pats his friend on the back before walking away.

"Uzumaki…"

"Shino…"

The two stand before each other simply observing the other before Naruto laughs pulling Shino into an awkward hug.

"Same old, Shino… We want to thank you for keeping our secret. You were always there for her and later for me, too. You were there when we needed advice or someone to confide in. It may have been only a few months but you being there made all the difference in the world. Thanks for seeing us for who we really are."

"Your welcome, my friend, you will never be forgotten… neither of you."

"Thanks… Oh, and Shino… tell them our story. Tell anyone who wants to know - the real us."

"I will. Farewell… Naruto."

"Later… Aburame."

Shino smiles at Naruto's response before stepping aside to reveal Sai. He stands there emotionless as Naruto does the same until both crack-up laughing.

"It's been interesting, Ink-blot. Thanks for… I don't know… for being you, I guess."

"Likewise, thank you, for giving me a bond of my own. I will never forget you or our bond, Uzumaki Naruto."

Pulling him into a hug, Naruto whispers to Sai, "Watch over baachan for me. She's going to need someone to be there with me gone."

Sai nods his head stepping away. Naruto looks over everyone present, his gaze landing upon the members of Hebi. Smirking he walks over with the aid of Sasuke to stand before them.

"I don't know any of you, but if Sasuke picked you then you can't be all that bad. I want you to think about what's happened here today and decided if you still want to follow Sasuke as he's now heading for Konoha."

Looking to Suigetsu, Naruto struggles not to smirk at the unconscious fool whose been flung over Jugo's shoulder. Naruto's eyes flash red momentarily as he looks to Karin. He looks her over intently causing her to blush under his scrutiny. Smiling brightly, he extends his hand which she accepts hesitantly.

"Uzumaki Naruto, it's a pleasure."

"Karin, likewise, I guess."

Naruto smiles letting go of her hand before leaning into Sasuke, whispering loud enough for Karin to hear, "Nice, not bad at all… and here I was thinking you might be… you know. Now, don't mess it up and let this babe get away because you lack a personality."

Karin can't help but giggle as Sasuke actually, surprisingly, blushes. Naruto smiles, saying, "Take care of the teme for me. Something tells me you and Sakura-chan are gonna have your hands full."

Karin nods, despite herself, glancing at Sakura who smiles slightly. Naruto then looks to Jugo and frowns; he looks him over intently before sighing.

"The vibe we get from you is like what I got from Haku and that bone guy."

"You've meet Kimimaro?" Jugo asks, sounding surprised.

"Yeah, if that was the bone guy's name… Anyway, listen, don't follow in their footsteps and die for someone else's dream. Live for yourself; die for yourself… if that makes any sense. Please, take my advice, aid the teme, but don't live or die for his dream. Die, only for your precious people, for your dreams. Sorry, I'm rambling…"

"No, I understand. And, I will take your words under advisement."

"Good… I'll tell him you say hello."

Jugo nods, understanding who "him" is, as Naruto and Sasuke walk away. They come to a stop near the middle of the clearing, near the spot where they brought Itachi's life to an end.

Sasuke steps away from Naruto and walks several feet away before turning to face him. They stare each other down for several moments, before they both begin to laugh, but unlike every other time they've laughed together this time it's so free, so full of life.

Quieting down, Naruto looks into the eyes of his friend and smiles. He removes what's left of his jacket, tossing it aside; he nods his head as he exhales deeply.

"Well, I guess this is it. Remember, everything we discussed. I want you to promise me again… that you'll keep your word."

"I swear, on my honor, my name, and the blood about to be spilt, that I will fulfill our pact. Don't worry, Naruto, I will protect your precious people."

Naruto smiles at hearing him say his name, laughing, he replies, "A simple 'I promise' would've done.

Smiling, Sasuke shakes his head at Naruto's antics. Silence fills the clearing until it's disturbed by the sound of bird's chirping.

"Thank you, Sasuke. We'll see you around."

"I'll be waiting, my brother."

Naruto closes his eyes, a surprisingly content smile upon his lips, as Sasuke dashes forward at full speed towards his target. As the chirping sound draws near, Naruto lets his thoughts wander to three names.

Three individuals, who played an until now unknown role in deciding his life's course and who by leaning of their existence has altered the course of his afterlife – Urahara Kisuke, Namikaze Minato, and Shihouin Yoruichi.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Naruto-kun… Come on, Naruto-kun, answer me."

Naruto opens his eyes to find himself looking up into an all-too familiar pair of pearly white eyes. His head lying in her lap, Naruto smiles brightly as he wipes her eyes free of the tears threatening to spill.

"Miss me…?"

Hinata laughs as she leans down capturing his lips with hers. Their kiss is long and passionate as they pour every once of their love into it. Sitting up, she smiles down at the blissful look on his face. Running her figures along his whisker marks, she finally answers, "Always… you had me worried. You wouldn't wake up and…"

"Sorry, I worried you. But, we're here, together, and look…"

Naruto brings his right hand up; running it gently threw her hair. She nuzzles his hand, sighing contently, as he pulls her down into another kiss.

"We're whole again. I guess Lilith wasn't lying… Now, we move on to step two."

Hinata nods her head before lifting his off her lap, as she moves to lie next to him. Snuggling up to Naruto, her head laying upon his chest, she asks, "Can we wait a moment? I want to simply be here… with you."

Naruto smiles, pulling her close, replying, "Of course, but only for a moment we have to keep moving. In case those things she mentioned show up."

"All right… Naruto-kun…?"

"Hmm…?" asks Naruto, looking down at her.

"I love you."

Naruto smiles, as Hinata blushes brightly under his gaze. Looking to his right, he frowns momentarily as he watches his friends gather up his and Hinata's bodies, wrapped in Sasuke and Jugo's cloaks, before taking off in the direction of Konoha.

Sighing contently, he replies, "Me too, Hime… more then you'll ever know."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Leaping threw the trees at a brisk pace; the remaining members of Squads Seven, Eight, and Hebi are silent as the day's events weigh heavily upon them. The silence is shattered as Sasuke, carrying Naruto's body, moves to be next to Shino, who's carrying Hinata's.

"Shino…?"

"Yes, Uchiha…?"

"When did… When did they happen?"

Shino follows Sasuke's gaze to the bundle in his arms and nods his head.

"To be honest, Uchiha, I believe the only positive to come from you leaving to be what you saw in that clearing."

Shino's statement captures everyone's attention as they all want to hear the story he has to tell. Nodding in understanding, Sasuke replies, "Maybe you're right."

"Don't worry, Uchiha, there's no need for regret. Your brother is dead and they died protecting the people and ideals precious to them. To finish answering your question, it all began with an umbrella…"

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Umbrella

Author's Note: See Chapter One for disclaimer. See Profile for Author's Note, Commentary, and response to reviews…

"ABC" - Spoken

_ABC_ - Thought

'ABC' -Bijū Spoken

'_ABC'_ - Bijū Thought

&&&& - Scene Change

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Warrior's Heart, Lover's Soul**

**Chapter Two: Umbrella**

Leaping threw the trees at a brisk pace; the remaining members of Squads Seven, Eight, and Hebi are silent as the day's events weigh heavily upon them. The silence is shattered as Sasuke, carrying Naruto's body, moves to be next to Shino, who's carrying Hinata's.

"Shino…?"

"Yes, Uchiha…?"

"When did… When did they happen?"

Shino follows Sasuke's gaze to the bundle in his arms and nods his head.

"To be honest, Uchiha, I believe the only positive to come from you leaving to be what you saw in that clearing."

Shino's statement captures everyone's attention as they all want to hear the story he has to tell. Nodding in understanding, Sasuke replies, "Maybe you're right."

"Don't worry, Uchiha, there's no need for regret. Your brother is dead and they died protecting the people and ideals precious to them. To answer your question, it all began with an umbrella. Shortly after your departure, we were visiting our incapacitated teammate when…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Nearly 3 Years Earlier****…**

Rain… It had been raining nearly nonstop for almost a week, ever since the members of the retrieval effort failed to return with the rogue Uchiha. It seemed as if nature itself was reflecting their feelings of failure, of defeat, of lost.

It was within this dreary weather that Hyuuga Hinata found herself as she and her teammate, Aburame Shino, leisurely approach Konoha Memorial Hospital hoping to finally be allowed to see their recuperating teammate, Inuzuka Kiba.

Taking in the barren streets from under her umbrella, Hinata couldn't help but reflect upon the apparent lack of life within the village as a whole.

_It's just a little rain, it's not like it'll hurt anyone… but, __I guess even ninjas can't help but avoid the rain…_

Glancing at Shino, she can't help but smile. She watches as he walks through the rain without an umbrella, only a large hooded jacket separating him from the gentle downpour. Her mind drifts to times when she's found peace on days such as this, whether alone, with her squad, or while observing her crush.

_But, I don't__ and neither does Shino-kun or… does that make us odd? No, we simply like the rain, nothing wrong with that... right, Naruto-kun… I hope he's alright._

Entering the hospital, Hinata can't help but think of how much she hated this place. The place where she awoke to the horrible realization that her own cousin had tried to kill her, the place that had taken away her mother and, now, the place that held the broken visages of her friends.

_Why, Sasuke, why did you leave…? Why did you have to hurt__ us, hurt Naruto-kun, like this…?_

She's brought out of her thoughts as Shino places a hand on her shoulder. Looking up into his shades-covered eyes, she sees him raise an eyebrow to which she replies, "I-It's nothing. I-I'm all right…"

Nodding, Shino withdraws his hand, stating, "Very well. I've been informed that all our comrades have been cleared for visitation but only for short periods of time."

"That's good. I-I hope they're all alright."

"I as well but we need not hope as we can see for ourselves. Shall we?"

Nodding her head, Hinata follows Shino towards the stairs as her thoughts turn once more to the one who's never too far from her mind.

_Naruto-kun…_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Guys, it's been great, really, but you better start heading out… besides I don't really like anyone seeing me like this."

Hinata frowns slightly at Kiba's statement. She continues to pet Akamaru as she notices Kiba glancing at the clock on the wall. She tries to respond but her hesitation allows Shino to do so in a most unorthodox fashion.

"This is neither the first nor will it be the last we see of you in such condition, Kiba. The only difference I observe is that it wasn't my Kikaichu or Hinata's Jyuuken that's left you in such a state."

Hinata, Kiba, even Akamaru's eyes widen in shock at their teammates uncharacteristic statement. It wasn't long before Kiba got over his shock, shouting, "What the hell did you say to me…?"

Hinata could only sit there with her hand frozen above Akamaru's head, as she and the small pup glance back and forth between the riled Inuzuka and the stoic Aburame. This lasted several moments more until Shino finally replied while adjusting his shades.

"I've simply pointed out that this is neither the first nor will it be the last we see of you in such condition… we are your teammates, more importantly your friends, so this should be all but obvious. Thus, your embarrassment is illogical."

Kiba sat their frowning at his male teammate, simply blinking and breathing, before turning to Hinata and asking, "Huh…?"

Hinata muffles a quiet laugh before attempting to translate for her bewildered teammate.

"Shino-kun is saying that…. w-we're your friends so you shouldn't be embarrassed by us being here. I-I also think he was joking around with you by making slight of your condition."

Kiba looks from Hinata to Shino to see him nod his head in agreement with her interpretation, replying, "That is correct. My humor is apparently lacking."

Following his statement, silence reigns for a short time before laughter suddenly fills the room. Leaving Shino perplexed, thinking, _Apparently, I said something funny… Yet, I do not see the humor in my statement._

Calming down, Kiba shakes his head as he rubs tears from his eyes, stating, "Oh man, I swear you're going to kill me one of these days, damn… But, seriously, I understand that yet I still have my pride, that's all. Besides, the Hokage is being all anal about us getting rest so…"

"Kiba-kun… S-She is only worried about you. You don't have to be disrespectful."

"Hinata is correct. You should find yourself blessed to be treated by such a skilled physician, let alone the Hokage herself."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I didn't mean anything by it. She's just been really… Anyway, I'm not the one she should be hovering over since that prick Hyuuga and Chouji got it worst then we did, ain't that right, Akamaru?"

The small, white dog barked his agreement as he leap from Hinata's lap to Kiba's bed before making his way to his perch upon his partner's head.

"Kiba-kun, Neji-niisan is not a… I'm a Hyuuga as well, you know."

Kiba frowns before bowing his head slightly in apology, "Yeah, I know but… you're one of us. Ain't that right, Shino?"

Hinata looks to Shino, who nods his head ever so slightly, stating, "I agree. A Hyuuga-born you may be but one of us you are and shall remain. I know we are not the only ones who think as such, Sensei as well as Uzumaki and the others would agree. Besides, your family leaves much to be desired when it comes to personalities… no offense."

Laughter instantly fills the room, as his statement leaves the other members of Squad Eight struggling for breath. Had they not been fighting for precious bits of air, they may have noticed a slight smirk appear upon their friend's lips.

_Perhaps I spoke t__oo soon as the humor of this statement was most obvious. It may be my timing that is off… Perhaps, I will have to look into this further..._

Noticing that his friends don't appear likely to stop anytime soon, Shino brings up a topic sure to quiet them down.

"Kiba, would you happen to know of Uzumaki's condition? You mentioned the Hyuuga and Chouji, what of Naruto and Shikamaru?"

As expected that question instantly brought silence upon the room but what was not expected was the intense frown that took its place upon Kiba's lips.

"Is something the matter?"

Shino's question causes Kiba to snap out of it as he looks to him and Hinata before sighing, replying, "That's just it… I don't know how's the Dobe doing. Shikamaru's fine, he managed to escape with minor injuries thanks to that Suna chick with the fan showing up and saving his ass. He's the one who informed me of everyone's conditions."

"So, you have heard of Uzumaki's status?"

"Huh, oh, well yeah, but only that first day after I woke up and Shikamaru visited… since then…"

Hinata could only stare into her lap; afraid her squad may notice her face displaying the budding emotions within her – confusion, worry, fear.

_Naruto-kun… please be all right._

"Then, when last heard of what was his condition?"

Sighing, Kiba shrugs his shoulders, stating, "I promised not to say anything but… if anyone needs to know it'd be you guys, I guess. He's stable and recovering surprisingly fast, considering…"

Seeing the grimace on Kiba's face as he pauses, Hinata finds herself speaking before she even realizes it, her voice laced with obvious worry, "C-Considering w-what…?"

"Considering… that bastard Uchiha used something called the Chidori on him."

"The Chidori…?" Hinata finds herself repeating as simply the sound of the jutsu's name increases her worry tenfold.

"The Chidori is an A-Rank assassination ninjutsu of the Raiton class. It is also known as the Raikiri or Lightning Blade and was created by The Copy Ninja, Hatake Kakashi."

Hinata can't help but gasp at that revelation as Kiba shakes his head, adding, "Damn, to be nearly taken out by your own Sensei's technique… and by your own teammate, no less."

"It is quite disheartening to say the lease but I am surprised that he was able to survive such an attack; let alone recover from it in such a short period of time. It speaks highly for the type of individual Uzumaki is, he has come far since the academy, maybe even since the Exams."

"Yeah, he's a troublesome blonde; at least, that's how Shikamaru explained it. But, that doesn't explain the type of reactions simply mentioning him gets."

That statement serves to capture Hinata and Shino's full attention, as Kiba tries to explain.

"Like I said I couldn't get any info on how he's doing cause no one would tell me. They had no problem talking about the others, even about that Lee kid, but mention Naruto and they look about ready to castrate someone."

The shock on Hinata's face as she looks to Shino, seemingly searching for an answer of some sort, is met with a surprisingly tired sounding sigh. Shino shakes his head before leaning back slightly against the wall and adjusting his shades once more.

Kiba and Hinata glance at each other as they're thrown by their teammate's odd behavior. Their attention is brought back to Shino as he begins to speak with a surprising amount of emotion in his voice - meaning any at all.

"One must come to realize that there are many within this village who judge without ever attempting to understand, who refuse to forgive or forget, who are so bigoted, so shallow, so narrow-minded that… that it can cause one to question if they are doing the right thing in defending such a place, wonder if duty alone can warrant protecting such people…"

Noticing his flabbergasted teammates, Shino looks away from them, adding, "Pardon me, I-I have spoken out of line. Disregard the end of my statement."

A nod of the head is all Hinata and Kiba could manage as the emotion, borderline passion, they heard and felt within Shino's words has left them stunned. Feeling surprisingly uncomfortable under their gaze, Shino steps away from the wall and heads for the door, pausing as he opens it, he glances over his shoulder at their shocked faces.

"If we plan to see the others we should leave now. I will visit again soon, Kiba. Rest well."

Without waiting for a response, Shino exits the room as Hinata and Kiba look to each other, similar looks of disbelief upon their faces. Kiba is the first to recover, stating, "Whatever the hell was that, I don't think I've… Did he just say…? Was Shino just suggesting… Oh man, I could use a drink."

Hinata nods her head in agreement, not really hearing what Kiba said as the shock of an emotional Shino still has her reeling.

"Shino-kun was surprisingly emotional." is her all but obvious addition to the conversation but in this case the obvious bears repeating.

"Surprisingly emotional… the fact that he showed any at all is shocking. But, what I still don't get is what Naruto could have done to deserve such reactions? I know he's pulled some pranks, some real brilliant ones at that, but to… Ah, man, forget it, I'm going to sleep; this is all tiring me out."

Hinata couldn't help but giggle slightly at Kiba antics, despite being quite upset herself at the implications of Shino's words. Rising to her feet, she pats Akamaru on the head before heading for the door. She pauses at the room's threshold as Shino had done, glancing back at Kiba, and saying, "Get well soon, Kiba-kun. We'll see you soon."

"Yeah, later… Hey, Hinata, do you think that Shino knows… Nah, nevermind…"

Hinata nods her head before stepping out of the room and closing the door. She turns to find Shino standing outside the room looking no different then the day she met him. But, while he may look no different to any other person, for Hinata his discomfort at his actions in the room were clear as day.

From the very slight tilt to his posture, to the near-silent buzzing of his Kikaichu, it's clear for her to see and it causes her to ponder Kiba's unspoken question.

_Does Shino know something about Naruto-kun that we don't…?_

Movement to her right captures Hinata's attention as Shino steps into place beside her. Their gazes meet momentarily as they head towards their next destination without the exchanging a single word, but none are needed as the message is received loud and clear.

_Are you all right, Shino-kun?_

_It's of no concern__. Let's move on._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I'm glad everyone's all right."

"Yes, they were all doing surprisingly well considering what they've been through; though, we still have one comrade left to visit… And, it appears we have arrived."

Hinata looks up with hesitantly to find them standing in front of the one room she's dreaded yet anxiously awaited visiting since arriving in this awful place.

Glancing to the room's nameplate, it simply reads, in plain lettering, Uzumaki, and not for the first time, Hinata's amazed at how that one word manages to fill her with such conflicting feelings of joy and sorrow, hope and despair, that she hesitantly takes a step away from it, unaware of Shino's ever-watchful eyes.

_Hes__itant as ever, I see. Yet, I suspect this is one time where hesitation can not be allowed. Forgive me, Hinata, but it is for your own good… both of you._

Speaking suddenly, Shino asks, "I wonder if Uzumaki is awake, I'd hate to disturb him."

Hinata turns to him looking slightly confused by his statement, obviously, not picking up on Shino's silent suggestion. Sighing, so lightly that it can hardly be considered one, Shino adds, "Why don't you check if he's awake with your Byakugan. It'd be rude to intrude."

Hinata turns beet red at Shino's suggestion, never noticing the oxymoron that was his suggestion, or how it rhymed, before nodding her head as she strengthens her resolve and with a muted muttering of its name activates her Kekkei Genkai.

A startled gasp is heard as Hinata quickly scans the area, looking into several rooms, before deactivating her bloodline and turning to Shino with worried eyes.

"N-Naruto-kun isn't in his room…"

Shino nods his head but before he can respond Hinata dashes after a passing floor attendant.

"Ano, um, excuse me, but would you know what happened to Naruto-kun…?"

Stopping mid-stride, the nurse turns to face the young Hyuuga with a bright smile that to Hinata's surprised twists into a vicious sneer as she voice the topic of her question.

Huffing indignantly, the nurse responds with a bitter laugh, replying, "Like I'd know or even care where that thing is… if we're lucky, he's off suffering somewhere."

The nurse turns to continue on her way when her wrist is suddenly grabbed and she's yanked back the other way. Looking to give whoever grabbed her a piece of her mind, she freezes mid-rebuke under the scornful gaze of Hinata's Byakugan and the fierce frown upon her lips.

Her eyes only widen in shock as the young woman pulls her free arm back preparing a textbook Jyuuken strike, which the nurse instantly recognizes having reached the rank of Chuunin before retiring to work at the hospital after finding life in the field to much for her.

Oh, how she wishes for the days when her biggest worry was simply the occasional missing-nin as the righteous fury held within Hinata's eyes threatens to consume her very soul.

Instead, she finds herself wanting to beg for forgiveness, to plead ignorance of whatever she could have done to anger the young Hyuuga but the shockingly potent killer intent, oozing from Hinata, is impeding her from doing so.

Surprisingly, for her at least, Hinata's strike halts mere inches from it's target, her heart, as a calming hand is laid upon her shoulder. Shino stepping in at the last possible moment, as a part of him even though he'd never admit it enjoyed seeing the woman cower before Hinata, addresses the frightened woman from beside a deathly still Hinata.

"We'd appreciate if you didn't speak of our comrade in such a manner… it'd be unpleasant if we'd be made to defend his character, as we'd be unable to account for our actions."

Despite being terrified, even as she could now hear an intense buzzing sound coming from the boy she's identified as an Aburame, the woman can't help herself from responding with a sarcastic retort.

"Character… that thing…"

Before she can utter another word her wrist is twisted, so hard she's amazed it wasn't snapped, as she finds herself brought to her knees before the infuriated Hyuuga.

Sighing, clearly heard this time, Shino states, "Your apparent lack of concern for your current predicament aside… Being the attendant for this floor, I assume it is your responsibility to be aware of the condition of all your patients, obvious prejudices notwithstanding. I wonder how Hokage-sama would react to hearing of such obvious contempt, not only for ones work but for one of her most valued ninjas."

The look of absolute terror in the woman's eyes brings a visible smirk to the Aburame's lips as he continues, noticing too similar a smirk upon his teammate's lips.

"Now, if you'd be so kind as to tell us if you have any information on the current whereabouts of our comrade, Uzumaki Naruto, we'd be much abided."

The nurse quickly nods her head in agreement, causing Hinata to reluctantly release her death-grip on the woman's wrist. Rising to her feet, she wearily observes the two Genin before replying.

"I may have seen "it" heading towards the roof about an hour ago… "It" should be there, Tsunade-sama and Shizune-san having left "it" far too spooked to try leaving the grounds again."

The nurse quickly runs off as a barely audible snarl escapes Hinata as she takes a tense step forward, obviously taking offense to her use of the word "it" when referring to her Naruto-kun.

Watching that scum of a woman dash around a corner, Hinata shuts off her Byakugan and releases a haggard breath as she tries to calm herself as her mind's running a mile a minute while trying to understand what she's done.

_What have I done…? Why did I…? What was I thinking…? I could've killed that…? What if Father… No, first, I need to find Naruto-kun and… _

Feeling the forgotten hand on her shoulder give it a gentle squeeze, Hinata suddenly remembers she's not alone in this moment of confusion.

_Shino-kun…?_

Eyes full of hurt and confusion; Hinata turns to face one of her sources of guidance and support. Hoping the her actions had in no way offended him.

"Shino-kun, I-I…"

"That woman was most unpleasant. I believe the term… a royal bitch would apply, do you not agree?"

Hinata could only smile gratefully as she nodded in agreement. Her fear that Shino would be upset or disappointed in her actions being proven unfounded as she was all too pleased that he agreed with her.

_Shino-kun's right… That woman was such a bitch!_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Oh God… Oh God… What am I going to do…? What am I going to do…? Why, Shino-kun, why are you doing this to me…?_

Hinata struggles to calm her breathing as she stares at the door that will lead her to the hospital's roof and, more importantly, the location of Uzumaki Naruto.

Having reached the stairwell's final landing, the exit to the roof ahead, Hinata activates her Byakugan only to gasp as she comes upon the sight of Naruto.

Still wrapped from nearly head to toe in bandages, he's lying faceup in the middle of the roof with his eyes closed as the rain gently falls upon him. He wears an expression unlike any she's ever seen upon him before, an expression that if forced to describe it is full of remorse or maybe sorrow.

She's brought out of her thoughts as Shino gently places her umbrella into her hands, she not remembering when she put it down or when he had picked it up.

As if hearing her unasked question, Shino replied, "You dropped it when you were preparing to accost that troublesome woman."

Hinata could only nod her head as she blushed slightly until she noticed that Shino was walking away. She went to call out after him but was cut off by Shino's gentle yet authoritative voice.

"Hinata, this is something that only you can do. I am not capable of giving him what he needs at this time. What you witnessed today and heard about from Kiba is something that I have some experience with and yet my understanding is not what he needs."

Shino turns back around to face Hinata with a gentle smile; Hinata can't help but return it as Shino continues to speak.

"What you almost did to that woman is all the proof you need of how strong your conviction or should I say feelings truly are. Go to him… I believe you'll be surprised by what you find."

Hinata nods her head as her smile is replaced by a nervous frown, seeing this, Shino laughs, stating, "For two who are so alike, your shared inability to act is confounding. I'll see you soon, Hinata, give Uzu… Give Naruto, my best."

Puzzled by the meaning of Shino's final words, Hinata doesn't even realize he's gone until she looks up to ask him what he means.

_So alike… me and Naruto-kun… is it possible…?_

Shaking her head, Hinata tries to build up the courage to do what she knows she must, to do what she's dreamed of doing, to step past this door, and offer the same support that his very existence has given her to the one who's come to hold her heart in such a complete and utter manner.

With a determined nod of the head, she takes a hold of the door's knob while tightening her grip upon her umbrella's handle. Opening the door, she takes her first steps towards confronting her fears and insecurities while embracing her hopes and dreams for the future.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Rain… It had been raining nearly nonstop for almost a week, ever since the day the members of the retrieval effort failed to return with the rogue Uchiha. It was as if nature itself was reflecting their feelings of failure, of defeat, of lost.

And, yet, Uzumaki Naruto wouldn't have it any other way. To say that his life wasn't made of the most pleasant of experiences was like saying that Ero-Sennin was just your average pervert.

But, within the past year, he felt, no knew, that things had reached a turning point. He had become a Genin, had learned of his fate as jailer of the Kyuubi, had gained friends who accepted him, and was well on his way to accomplishing his goal of earning everyone's respect and becoming Hokage; and, yet…

_Why… Why, Sasuke… You stupid bastard, why…?_

The death of Ojiisan, learning of the Akatsuki, and, now, losing Sasuke to Orochimaru, to his need for power and vengeance, were weighing heavily upon him; running the risk of smothering whatever hope and determination the young blond had left.

Not that the hateful words and continued glares of his fellow villagers and ninjas helped, but at least he was used to them or so he keeps telling himself.

Then, there was Sakura and the look of complete and utter lost her eyes held when she learned that he hadn't been able to keep his promise of a lifetime. She had tried to hide it, mask it with a smile and promise of getting stronger and succeeding together where he had failed alone; but he saw through her flimsy mask, of course, he did, being a master of the art of false bravado.

The sun had come out at that time, as if it was mocking them all by being so bright, sitting high up in the sky free of their pain and sorrow; yet throughout Sakura, Tsunade, and Shikamaru's visit he couldn't help but wish that the rain would return, swallowing the sun whole, so that he could wallow peacefully in his misery.

Later, Jiraiya showed up and tried to convince him that he should give up on Sasuke. The scary thing, as far as he was concerned, he nearly did. At that moment, he was all but ready to wash his hands of that bastard Uchiha, even now he thinks of doing so, despite a part of him knowing that he'll never be able to forsake a friend, no matter how much they deserve it.

Now, here he is lying on the very rooftop where he had his first "true" fight against the one he'd consider a brother and he can't help but wonder if there's anything he could've done to prevent all of this. But, before he can dwell upon it any further a familiar presence makes itself known and he can't help but smile.

"Hey, Hinata…"

Hinata freezes mid-step as she hears her name cross Naruto's lips. So long, she's waited to hear him say her name with such emotion, such affection, and, yet, now that he has she can't help but find something wrong with it.

Naruto continues to stare up into the midday sky, his eyes remain closed, as he listens to the sound of Hinata's approaching footsteps. The rain suddenly stops falling upon his upper body as Hinata comes to stand just above his head, looking down at him with a look that one would find out of place upon her delicate features.

Opening his eyes, Naruto tilts his head back causing his gaze to fall upon Hinata's legs, just below her calves, before beginning to work its way up her entire person. His eyes appear to be scanning every inch of her person to memory, leaving Hinata unable to do anything but blush under the intensity of his gaze as it comes to a stop at her face after having paused, momentarily, at her chest.

Hinata doesn't know what to do, think, or say at the moment. For so long she wished that Naruto would notice her. That she would be the sole focus of his attention. And, now that she was she can't help but feel naked before him, as if he can see into the hidden depths of her soul.

"Man, I've got to get you out of those clothes… and into a nice dress. I bet you have killer legs… among other assets. "

With that one statement, Naruto had nearly succeeded in destroying whatever image of him Hinata had built up in her mind; yet the shocking thing was he appeared to know exactly that.

"N-Naruto-kun… w-what… this isn't… you aren't…"

Struggling to find the words to continue, Hinata watches as Naruto frowns as he closes his eyes, sighing, before reopening them and looking straight up at her umbrella instead of her.

"Huh… Oh, are you trying to say that this isn't like me?"

Hinata simply nods her head causing Naruto to smile but unlike every other time she's seen him smile, she could instantly tell it was hollow.

"Well, you'd be surprised what is and isn't like me, Hinata-chan."

"C-Chan…?"

Naruto looks at her and smiles brightly but this one is surprisingly cocky, as he then smirks, stating, "Yeah, chan… unless you prefer kun but I don't think that suits you… Hmm, I know… Hime, now, that's much better."

"H-Hime…?"

"Yeah, well, I've always seen you as a sort of princess, Hinata-hime. Ha… some prince I turned out to be, huh? Can't even save his best friend, so how can he even think of being there for the princess? Well, can he, Hime-chan?"

Hinata stands there stunned beyond belief. Had Naruto really just called her a princess? Did he really see her that way? Would he really want to be the prince to her princess?

Hinata's pulled away from such thoughts as she hears a cherished voice calling her "new" name.

"Hey, Hime… Hime… Yo, Hime-chan, you still with me…?"

"Huh, oh, yes, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto stares into Hinata's daze eyes and can't keep from smiling. And, to Hinata's surprise it's again unlike any smile she's seen on him before. It's so happy, so carefree, that it causes her to wonder, _If this is him happy, then, what have I been seeing all these years…?_

As if hearing her thoughts, Naruto frowns before quietly apologizing. Confused, Hinata asks what he's apologizing for, to which he says something that would shake her to the very core.

"I've always seen you, Hinata… I mean, really seen you… I'm so sorry for never acknowledging you… Sorry, I could never acknowledge you… Like I said, some prince I am."

The look on Hinata's face leaves Naruto feeling like the demon everyone claims him to be. Sighing, he continues to speak figuring there's no turning back.

"I'm sorry, Hinata… I can lay hear and give you a thousand excuses but seeing the look on your face makes them all seem, I don't know, stupid or something. I just want you to know that I never meant to hurt you and I can understand if you hate me now."

Closing his eyes, Naruto awaits his divine punishment knowing that whatever she delivers unto him is more then deserved. A bitter laugh escapes him quietly, as he thinks, _At least, now, she'll hate me for something I did and not that damn fox._

But, as seconds turn to minutes he begins to get worried till he suddenly feels something wet fall unto his face. Looking up he's witness to a sight he hopes to never see again. As, tears stream down Hinata's face and, yet, he's confused by the fact that she has on the brightest smile he's ever seen on her or anyone else for that matter.

"H-Hinata… I-I…"

"N-Naruto-kun… I-I could never hate you. I-I'm just happy that you actually… I-I…"

Hinata drops to her knees still holding the umbrella above them both, as Naruto is left with no idea as to how he should proceed. So, lying there, he waits for Hinata to make the next move as he's still reeling from the idea that she could never hate him; but, there's a part of him that thinks otherwise.

_She only says that cause she doesn't know… if she did…_

Looking back to Hinata, he finds her looking down upon him with tears still falling from her eyes. Reaching up, he wipes them away with a finger and frowns, saying, "Why mess up such a pretty face with tears… when a smile is always so much better."

The blush that spreads across her cheeks brings a smile to his face that she shyly returns as Naruto begins to lower his hand only for her to grasp it with her own.

They both stare at their conjoined hands in surprise, neither really believing what they see or feel. Hinata's brought out of the shock of her own aggressiveness as she feels Naruto give her hand a gentle squeeze. Looking into her eyes, she receives his silent message clear as day.

_It's okay._

Nodding her head, she squeezes his hand back before smiling brightly. The intensity of her smile causes Naruto to blush as he looks away slightly hoping Hinata won't notice but, luckily or unluckily, she does and her smile only grows.

They remain as they are, holding hands, Naruto lying on the roof with Hinata sitting near his head while holding her umbrella above them both as the rain gently falls around them in complete silence.

They're both simply comfortable and neither wants to ruin this moment that they've both craved for so long. But, ruined it must be as there is still too much that needs to be said and, surprisingly, it is Hinata who breaks the silence.

"Naruto-kun, why couldn't you acknowledge me? Was there a reason or…?"

She's cut off as Naruto sighs deeply; he gives her hand another gentle squeeze before slowly removing his from hers. Closing his eyes, he misses the flash of hurt, of longing, that flashes across her eyes. It only takes him a moment to come to a decision on a subject that he's been wondering about for almost a year, ever since he had learned of his connection to the Kyuubi.

Hinata can't help but wonder if maybe she's made a mistake by asking that question. But, she just has to know if there's a reason he couldn't approach her. Realizing, that since Naruto had noticed her and then avoided her, even if she had been the one to approach him, he may have simply pushed her away and she needed to know why.

"I don't know how to say this… I thought of telling it like a story, maybe even a joke, but that seems to cheapen it and… So, anyway, I'm just gonna be blunt, since everyone tells me that's what I'm good at…"

Naruto looks up to met Hinata's gaze and finds her nodding her head in understanding. Smiling warmly, he looks away to stare out from under her umbrella at the village and sky beyond.

"You are the heir to the most powerful clan in the village, while I am a no-clan-having orphan. I guess, obviously, status has something to do with it. I mean, even I noticed how you weren't allowed to play with that many kids. Only those dubbed worthy and… well, let's just say, knowing what I know now confirms I'd be seen as anything but. So, that's why friendship was out of the question back then; like it was for many kids... Then we got older and you got cute…"

Hinata can't help but blush at his statement, yet she remains silent as she notices that his eyes never left the world lying beyond her umbrella. As, if he thinks that if he were to look away the world, beyond the safety her umbrella offered, would come and swallow him whole.

So, remaining silent and fighting the urge to play with her fingers, Hinata grows firm and strengthens her hold on the umbrella swearing to be his shelter from the storm, both literally and figuratively.

"You see, when I realized that you noticed me… I was so happy. I mean, who wouldn't be. The times when you'd follow me to my training spots would motivate me to try all that much harder. I honestly didn't notice at first and I wasn't always able to tell if you were there or not. But, simply thinking that Hinata-chan could be watching me helped me to try even harder... Especially, since I was so nervous and I'd get so embarrassed when I'd mess-up in front of you… but, I only heard you laugh when I actually succeeded and I knew you were just as happy about it as I was."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. He had known this entire time. Hinata doesn't know if she should be happy or devastated by this but decides to take the first option. She had been helping him, encouraging him, without even realizing it, but a part of her still realizes that it wasn't enough.

_I shouldn't have been hiding… I shouldn't have been just watching… I could've been there – with him – together getting stronger…_

"To tell the truth, I still don't get what you see in me… But, I have a feeling it's the same thing I saw in you and Sakura. You're both like me in that you want to be acknowledged, you by your family and, I guess, me, Sakura by, well, Sasuke… but, it wasn't always like that. There was a time when she was more like me. Wanting anyone and everyone to see me, want me, care for me…"

Sakura, a source of endless frustration for Hinata, if there ever was one; the pink-haired kunoichi was and still is something of an enigma for Hinata. Parts of her hates Sakura with an unbridled fury that would leave Kyuubi cowering in fear, another saw exactly what Naruto did and can not hold it against her, no matter how much she wants too.

Yet, another envies her and her ability to freely go after what she wants. Back in the academy, listening to Sakura proclaim her love for Sasuke and how they were made for each other left Hinata both captivated and disgusted.

Captivated by how she let nothing, Ino and Naruto, stand in the way of her and her one true love. Disgusted by how even after Sasuke repeatedly told her no she still hounded him and how she'd do anything even at the cost of others, Naruto, to make him notice her.

Hinata's always told herself she would never be like that, that if she ever told Naruto how she feels and he turns her away she'd accept his answer. She's honest enough to admit that she'd be devastated and would try to make him want to be with her as she does him. But, in no way, would she allow herself to stoop to the levels of fanaticism that Sakura, Ino, and others like them have in the name of the Uchiha.

"I think… more like know, why I had no problem going after Sakura-chan, while I only pretended not to notice you. She had no one to support her while you… I mean, now, I know that I was wrong… Man, was I wrong… I thought that you had a clan supporting you while Sakura only had her mother; who I'm pretty sure is only a civilian and doesn't have a clue on how to support a ninja."

"I think I wanted to support someone, be there for someone, the way I wished someone would for me… And, Sakura was the safest target… I'm sorry for not noticing how tough you had it sooner."

Hinata nods her head, not trusting her words, despite Naruto having not looked at her. The longer he goes on the more she wishes she could go back and change so many things. Yet, she still feels there's something she's missing. Pieces of the puzzle that is Uzumaki Naruto, that'll make everything fall into place; if only she knew how big a piece it was.

"I promised myself that when we became ninjas, adults in the eyes of the village, that I would do everything in my power to become worthy of people, comrades, friends like you and Sakura. Then I failed the Genin Exam and, for the first time, I fully realized just how weak and stupid I really was. I mean, who the hell fails the Genin Exam three times… I was so angry since I knew it was as much my fault as it was those damn bastard teachers."

"You have no idea how tiring it was trying to balance wanting to learn and not giving a damn. They didn't want to teach me so I wouldn't want to learn from them… only problem was I did want to learn and when I tried nothing came of it. I started to think that maybe I really was an idiot. But, then we got Iruka-sensei and even though he was a bastard at first too, I could tell he really didn't mean anything by it."

Hearing someone you idolize speak so poorly of themselves can have detrimental effect upon oneself and the image of that person, but, for Hinata hearing Naruto speak so freely about his life, something she could tell he's probably never done before, left her filled with a newfound level of respect and admiration for the Blond.

"Then after I failed the exam, Mizuki-teme came and offered me another way to pass, and being the fool that I am, I gladly accepted. He wanted me to steal the Scroll of Sealing from the Hokage's Tower. So, with little effort, using my ingenious Oiroke no Jutsu, I defeated Ojiisan and took the scroll to the meeting place…"

"That's how I learned the Kage Bunshin. It was the first jutsu in the scroll and I figure what better way to prove myself then to learn a harder version of the jutsu that kept me from graduating. I then learned it was all a trick and Mizuki told me something that a part of me wishes I never learned… I think that maybe staying unaware would've been better but I know that not knowing why you're hated is just as painful, probably more so."

Hinata watches Naruto tense before taking calming breathes. Then, for the first time since beginning his explanation, he looks at Hinata. Tilting his head back ever so slightly, his gaze locks with hers. He gives her a hesitant and, surprisingly, shy smile which she happily returns triggering him to continue.

"The Yondaime didn't kill the Kyuubi. He couldn't… so he sealed it into me. I have the Kyuubi no Youko sealed in me."

There it's been said. Naruto and Hinata's eyes remain locked on each other. Neither speaking, both hardly breathing, nor knowing how to react to what's been revealed.

For Naruto, the silence was maddening, he would rather she freak out, hit him, or run away than simply staring at him with those all-seeing eyes of hers.

For Hinata, the silence was shocking, she would rather he break down, hug her, or run away than simply staring at her with those soulfully-blue eyes of his.

Then, as one they speak, both saying the name of the other hesitantly, and it serves to break the awkward tension that has surrounded them. Doing something she had once seen one of the older girls from the Branch House do with her boyfriend, Hinata reaches out and rubs her hand against Naruto's cheek, before tracing his whisker-like birthmarks with her fingers.

Naruto doesn't know what to do, what to say, and is hardly able to even breathe, let alone form a coherent thought. This girl, this beauty, no, this angel, scratch that, this goddess wasn't running, wasn't screaming, wasn't hitting, she was simply touching him gently as if he was made of the finest, rarest of materials and was worthy of her attention and awe. Never, in his life, had he felt like he did at that moment – loved beyond words.

"W-Why…?"

His question is simple but her answer is anything but.

"Because I love you…"

Hinata had no clue as to what she should expect from saying those words but the one thing she never expected was for Naruto to roll away from her touch, stopping with his back to her.

Shocked, worried, and more than a little hurt, Hinata climbs to her feet and cautiously approaches Naruto. Fighting her first instinct to retreat into herself and blame his reaction upon herself, she realizes that this is what Shino was speaking of.

Only she could be there for Naruto and be there she would. With each less hesitant step, the only sounds she hears are the wind, rain, and her footfalls until she hears it – quiet sobbing.

"N-Naruto-kun, please look at me… please, Naruto."

Hearing his name with the lack of that all-too familiar suffix causes Naruto to pause. His sobs quiet down as he looks over his shoulder with tear-stained eyes to see Hinata standing beside him with her hand outstretched.

"I-It's okay… I won't run… I won't leave… I don't care about it, only about…"

Hinata doesn't get to finish her statement, as Naruto suddenly rolls over onto his back, grabs her hand and pulls her down towards him. With a startled yelp, Hinata falls to find her self lying next Naruto with at least half of her atop of him.

Looking up from her head's position upon his chest, Hinata finds Naruto looking straight up into the sky as if nothing had been said or done. The only proof of the opposite being her current location and the tears still trailing from his eyes, as she notices her umbrella rolling away in the wind.

"You know why I love the rain…?"

Hinata was actually startled slightly by the sound of his voice as several minutes have passed since he pulled her down upon him. Finding her voice she replies to the negative. She watches as he smiles while still looking up into the sky before taking a deep breath while closing his eyes and exhaling deeply.

"Everyone runs from the rain, yet whether they realize it or not they all need the rain."

Hinata can't help but smile at his statement, replying, "You're the rain."

Opening his eyes, Naruto looks down at the young woman lying beside him and smiles. He smiles so brightly, so joyously, that Hinata can't help but return it with one just as bright.

Wrapping an arm around Hinata, Naruto nods, saying, "Yeah and you didn't run."

Snuggling into his embrace, Hinata closes her eye, answering, "I love the rain."

Laughter fills her ears then a pregnant sigh of content which is quickly followed by a phrase she'll hold dear in this life and the next.

"And, the rain loves you too."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"It's started to rain again."

Naruto opens his eyes to see that it has in fact started to rain once more. A blissful smile fills his lips as he glances down at the woman lying atop him.

"Remember the first time we laid like this?"

Hinata nods her head as she lets out a relaxed sigh.

"That day change my life… I'll never be able to thank Shino enough for forcing me out there that day."

"Yeah, if only everything else could have been as simple."

Hinata looks up at Naruto with a look of utter shock, one at which Naruto can't help but laugh. Shaking her head, she asks, "You thought that was simple?"

"Compared to what followed... Absolutely..."

Laughter fills the clearing, not that any living being could hear it. Snuggling into Naruto's embrace, Hinata can't help but let her mind wander to what awaits them. It will be yet another challenge for them to overcome but she knows that together they'll succeed.

Laughing softly, she states, "You know, after everything that's happened… I still love the rain."

Then just like that day so long ago, laughter fills her ears then a pregnant sigh of content which is quickly followed by a phrase she'll hold dear in this life and the next.

"And, the rain still loves you too."

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
